Sweet Memories
by Ino2613
Summary: A collection  or soon to be  of SasuIno one-shots. First One-Shot is up.
1. Fight

**Author Notes**: I'm so lazy that I just decided to start a story for all of my one-shots.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**_

_**Fight.**_

_**The death of a hero is never an easy way to go, but a little help from the person they love can always spark a little life back into them.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke lied on the ground, his body bloody where a shinobi had stabbed him near his stomach. He gave a sharp gasp of air, his body stunned from the attack, but he still felt the agonizing pain of the wound, and he pushed a hand over it, trying his best to stop the sudden heavy bleeding.<p>

_What would Ino do? _He asked himself, thinking of the woman he had married just merely a week ago, the happiest day of his life was with her, always with her. Sasuke turned his head to the side, forcing his eyes open to see a worm dig itself out from the earth, looking in his direction before sinking back into the dirt.

Then he turned his head up to the sky, seeing the beautiful shade of blue he wanted to see most at the moment, baby-blue, the color of Ino's eyes. His mind turned back to the beautiful goddess with the gorgeous eyes, the glamorous hair, and the happy, cheerful personality.

His body shook when he felt his hand accidentally slid a bit, sending an enormous amount of pain into his body, but he didn't give a scream equal to the amount of pain. He didn't have the energy to.

Suddenly, his hand on his wound began to glow a warm, fuzzy, green, healing up the deadly injury, thank god for Ino pressuring him into learning a little medical ninjutsu.

His chakra ran low quickly, and he stopped trying to heal himself. _This is it, _he thought, _I'm going to die here_…

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that month, in the beginning of the war, Tsunade had been attacked literally in her sleep. Neji, Sasuke, and Ino had been on post and they immediately went into action, fighting for Tsunade's life. <em>

_As a last minute attempt to kill her, the opposing ninja had cast an earth jutsu toward Tsunade, forcing the ground up toward her before it impaled her. Ino had taken the hit instead. _

_Everyone there was suddenly surprised at what she had done while Sasuke turned around, locating the ninja before literally slicing him in half with his chidori. When he turned around, his heart stopped seeing Ino on the floor, her hair tattered with some blood and her shirt a little ripped. _

_A few seconds of silence, and Ino pulled her head up weakly, standing up to her feet before swaying, and she walked off, pressing a glowing hand to her stomach several times. _

"_It kills me to see you sacrifice yourself to death like that," he stated the moment they were out of everyone else's sight. _

_Ino gave a smile toward him. "I'm not going to die in battle." _

_He grabbed her shoulders. "You're not immune to everything, Ino! You have to stop thinking that just jumping into battle can get you out without any injuries." he shook her shoulders, seeing if he was even listening to him._

"_**Don't worry, Sasuke, I don't die that fast." she hugged him, kissing his lips. "I'll just keep on fighting." **_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared up at the sky, seeing Ino's face in it. There were so many near-death experiences where Ino just simply said that she would never die out in the battlefield; instead, she would fight death until she felt the situation was correct to die.<p>

A sudden thought hit him. Why was he the one in the relationship giving up so easily? He did vow to stay with her forever. With a painful grunt, he stood up, walking out of the high forests he was in before and immediately, he heard a shriek.

"Sasuke!" a blonde came running, holding his cheeks in her soft, warm, gentle hands. "You're alive, I was so worried," she gasped, touching his wound before pushing him toward the ground, pressing a glowing hand toward it.

Sasuke looked around, the land they were on was destroyed, dead bodies everywhere, but it was over, the war was over. "How can you still be alive with a wound like this?" her hand shook as she touched it.

Giving one of his rare smiles, he said, "I did what you always did, fight."

The blonde hovered her face over his, kissing his lips softly. "And I still have to stay alive for him," Sasuke said, touching her stomach.

"You know? How did you find out?"

"Sharigan." and he coughed up blood.

"Shh… Don't talk. Just fight," she said, smiling as she healed the rest of the wound up.

* * *

><p>Review =D I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Set Up

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>The gorgeous blond woman stood behind the door, looking down at her dark purple dress before lifting her hand gently to fix her hair. A dark-haired male walked through the door, looking around before spotting the beautiful woman shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.<p>

He stepped toward her in two giant steps, holding a hand out, he said, "You're Ino, right?" she gave a slow nod of her head.

"Sasuke, right?" she gave his hand a gentle shake before giggling softly. Ino gave a soft giggle of chiming laughter that warmed Sasuke's heart immediately.

A smile pulled at his lips. "What?"

"Sakura said my blind date was going to be a dark-haired male that captures my heart. She was, let's say …hm…three-quarters right."

"Naruto said unique and caught my attention," Sasuke said, and continue on, "and more, but I'll tell you when it does happen." He walked up toward the man with a book, holding up two fingers before receiving a nod.

Ino followed him looking at the perfect face from the side. She stopped suddenly when he did stop at the same time. Sasuke had pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit down before sitting on his own seat.

Ino rested her head on the palm of her hand, the darkness around her making her pupil seem larger than they really were. He gave a small smirk as a waiter walked toward them, putting two glasses in front of each of them before spilling wife hallway full. "What do you want first?" he asked, a smile on his face.

The blue-eyed goddess gave a kind, sweet smile toward him before she picked up the menu by her side. "Ow," she muttered, and Sasuke immediately looked up to see her face twisted in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

A little girl behind Ino had pulled on her golden strands and Ino was pulling the pretty strands back. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" the mother replied, pulling the girl away, but Ino just replied with a simple smile.

She turned back to the dinner. "Children are so sweet. Do you ever want to have any?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sasuke felt eh palm of his hands beginning to sweat as she looked at him. Looking back at the menu in his hands he said, "Once I find the right woman I will." And he immediately ordered food

"It was actually a good plan for a last minute blind-date." Ino stated, and hugged both of her hands around his arm. "I'm glad Sakura forced me into this, though she did say you were a little mean at times." And she hunched over to sneeze, throwing her head back for her hair to gently let the blond waves fall on her back.

"Are you cold?" he asked, pulling his jacket off, holding it out to the blond girl, who didn't object to it. "Sakura called me earlier for me to drop by your dorm said I had to pick up Naruto."

Ino suddenly burst out laughing, and Sasuke finally got a good look at her beautiful face and studied the calm graceful look she wore that night. Her blonde hair softly brushed on her skin gently, her beautiful sky-blue eyes sparkling with humor and laughter, and that body, covered with an adorable dress that showed her curves cutely.

Softly, she combed a hand through her long hair after she had stopped laughing. "Naruto, I only met him one and he was so childish about everything!"

Sasuke made no further comments as he stopped at a silver car, opening the door for Ino and she touched the car, admiring its color before sitting in it. He walked around to the other side, sitting inside. The Yamanaka was touching the soft fabric of what the seats were made of. "Do you like it?" he asked, turning around a block. "Maybe one day, when or if this relationship works out, I'll get you one."

"You would be spoiling me," she stated, and then added, "Nah …I would enjoy just driving in one." Then she looked at him, their eyes connecting. After a while of driving, Ino and Sasuke arrived at her dorm, and Ino stopped before they entered the room, and said, "Before we go in, I want to say that I really enjoyed tonight." And she gave a kind smile before entering the dorm, and she turned around, a hand held out for his jacket.

At the same time Sasuke bent his head lower o peck her perfect lips. As they pulled away, Ino bit on her bottom lip, looking up at his small smile before she tiptoed pressing her lips against his, and he began to push her back against a wall, kissing her softly. When they both pilled back for a breath of air, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow, you actually got a kiss from Ino, Sasuke." Both of them turned around to see Sakura standing there, a t-shirt on her arm. "Because I swear, she hasn't kissed someone on the lips since Shikamaru. That was way back in high school."

Ino walked into the dorm, turning around to see Sasuke hang his coat up. "She's hard not to fall for," Sasuke said, and Ino turned around to face him.

Sakura shook her head. "I suppose it's because she's pretty." She folded an orange sweater. "Sasuke, Naruto is a bit sick, and he wants you to go get some spare cloths."

"Later." Sasuke crashed down onto the couch, an arm lifted on the couch. Ino slipped into the seat. "If you two are so close, why I haven't ever met Sasuke?" she placed the purse beside her.

The pink-haired shrugged her shoulders. "He was studying with Naruto at his school and he always had other things to do, I guess." Then she walked in front of both of them. "Sasuke, why don't you take Ino back to your house for tonight? There's no more room here, or you could just share the couch."

"You own a house? Yourself?" Ino asked, turning toward him to see him angrily glare at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. " Ino, Sasuke is rich and I mean seriously rich but his mother told him that if he didn't get married sometime in his college years, he'll have to find his own cash. That's why he's roomed with Naruto, to pretty much save up money." Then she walked around the couch, slapping the back of his head. "One night together and you still haven't told her."

The pretty blonde touched where her heart was. "You're using me to get your money back?" she asked hurt.

His eyes widened drastically. "No, no what I said back at the restaurant was true."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows rose as she was interested.

"Nothing," Sasuke interrupted, his eyes nearly pleading as he looked at Ino.

Suddenly, another blonde walked in with a t-shirt on along with his sweat pants. "Sakura, I'm cold," he complained, suddenly aware of the other people in the room.

"I'm going to go change out of this dress," Ino said, standing up and disappeared behind a door. Naruto stared at where she had gone through.

"She got …prettier," Naruto stated, and looked at his girlfriend tapping her foot. "Not as beautiful as you though," he added. Then he held his hands out but he didn't receive a hug from his girlfriend.

Sakura pushed her boyfriend back to sleep. Ino walked out of the room in a t-shirt with a short V-neck and a skirt that ended a little above her knees.

Sasuke placed an arm around her shoulders when she sat down. "You look like you're ready for a stroll in the park," he commented, pecking her lips for a short while.

That morning, Ino woke up, she was lying down on the couch, no trance of Sasuke around her. Ino walked into the kitchen. "How was last night?" and she turned around to see Naruto at the table with Sakura.

She picked up a piece of toast with some butter and sugar on it, immediately feeling two strong arms wrap around her, knowing that it was Sasuke, she pressed the piece of toast to his lips, who ate it willingly.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Sasuke eat sugar because a girl wanted him to," Naruto stated as he kissed Sakura.

Sakura gave a sour look at Sasuke and Ino. "Change out of that shirt because I swear, if Sasuke needs to, he will stare down at your breasts for the rest of the day."

Ino smiled. "Oh please, Sakura. Are you still jealous that I got a whole page to myself in the yearbook?" Sakura left the room and returned with a book, slamming it onto the table.

Turning to a page, she said, "Ino, those were a bunch of perverts that wanted to see your body every time they look at the yearbook."

"Shit, that's hot," Naruto's voice said, looking over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned around to glare at him. "You used to be a model, Ino?"

Ino stared down at the photo of her modeling a woman's nightwear, the robe falling down her shoulders. "Yeah, I wasn't really the correct age, but I had the face," she responded.

Sasuke's face showed no interest at what Ino had done in her life.

~'.~'.~'.~

Their first time together had been different, loving, and wanting. It was only two months into their relationship.

Ino woke up that morning, her head pressed against his chest, and she looked down at herself, realizing that Sasuke had probably dressed her back into her undergarments.

She reached to the side, grabbing her baby-blue robe before she kissed Sasuke's cheek, walking into the bathroom. Sasuke opened his eyes, the images of the previous night in his mind.

Only a few moments later, Ino walked right back, her robe untied around her waist. She walked toward the balcony of Sasuke's house, swinging the doors open to feel the fresh air pound her face.

Looking up into the sky, she immediately gasped at what she saw, the words "Will you marry me, Ino?" she brought her hands over her mouth, staring at the words before turning around.

Sasuke gave a rare chuckle at Ino. "It took you long to turn around," he said, holding a royal purple box out toward her, and then pulled the lid back.

Sasuke stared at her girlfriend, beautiful and all with only her undergarments on, he still felt like the luckiest man alive to be the one saying the words to her. "So will you marry me?" he asked again, on his knee, looking up at the blonde.

"Yes, yes I will!" and she gave a childish squeal, immediately running to him as he pushed the ring onto her finger.

"I know it's been only two months but that's enough time for me to say that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

As he stood up, he was quickly knocked back by his soon to be wife, tears were in her eyes, shining with happiness. Knowing that marriage was going to be a bigger step for her than it was for him, he sat there while cried out her tears of happiness.

Ino stared at the ring on her finger before she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Sasuke putting down his cell phone.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "My mother wants to see you, I think Naruto had let the information out," he stated. Then he sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Ino moved closer, letting the robe slide down her shoulders.

He opened his eyes. "If my mother asks for anything you can't give at that moment, ignore it. My parents are going to come this evening."

Ino's eyes widened and she got off the bed, running into the bathroom. Sasuke shook his head again. "I can just almost hear her ….she's going to ask for grandchildren."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I liked this one-shot honestly. Oh and thanks for reviewing if you did... to a reviewer with no name present um... I don't really want different one-shots all over the place cause it kind of confuses me at times.<strong>_

_**That's all! Review again =D**_


End file.
